PotC: A Very Caribbean Christmas
by Depp's Girl
Summary: Everyone in Port Royal and Tortuga is getting ready for the Christmas holidays, including the crew of the infamous Black Pearl. Things get a little crazy when Jack begins to plan a Christmas party [WORK IN PROGRESS]
1. Chapter 1: Thoughts of Christmas

**Pirates of the Caribbean: A Very Caribbean Christmas**  
_by Depp's Girl_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not in any way own the "Pirates" characters or the Black Pearl, or a pirate ship (yet). . . .but I do own the plot, Rae, Kaei, any other characters I may add, and any songs I may tweak, although I don't own the tunes they are to. Enjoy!! Depp's Girl_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Chapter 1: Thoughts of Christmas**

The morning of November 28th began like any other morning in the little Caribbean town of Port Royal. The sun rose over the cliffs and, with the new day being a Sunday, the church bells rang out, signaling the townsfolk to get up and get ready for early morning services. Down at the docks, a large black ship with black sails rode the early morning swell on her anchor. High above the main deck on the Topgallant spar, back against the main mast, sat a young girl. Her long, caramel brown hair caught the breeze and blew gently, her hazel eyes closed as she dozed.

"Rae! Come down here!" The young girl's eyes snapped open upon hearing the voice below her. She yawed, stretched, grabbed a nearby rope and swung down to the deck below her. The girl was 16-year-old Rae (**author: pronounced ray**) Sparrow, niece of the infamous pirate captain Jack Sparrow. She had been living with her uncle at sea ever since her parents died four years earlier. She jogged the length of the main deck of the ship and up the two staircases to the helm where her uncle stood.

"What's up?" Rae inquired, slightly out of breath.

"I need ye t' run some errands fer me in town." Jack replied. "If ye don't mind that is."

"I don't." Rae replied. Jack handed her a piece of parchment with a list of supplies scribbled on it. Rae slid down the banisters of the two staircases and had almost reached the railing where the longboats were when someone called out to her.

"Rae! Where ye goin'?" Rae turned on the heel of her boot to find the source of the voice. Coming from the direction of the cabins was Rea's best friend, Kaei. Her long dark brown hair caught the sunlight and brought out her reddish brown highlights. She stood at the same height as Rae, 5'9", and had dark eyes like Jack (**author: the two are _not_ related**). She was thin like Rae with a tan and finely toned body. Also like Rae, Kaei was 16 and had grown up a pirate in Tortuga. Her father had been a good friend of Rae's parents before they passed away and had also been a close friend of Jack's until Jack found out that his girlfriend was having an affair with Kaei's father, Brian, and then he refused to speak to him or have any contact with him. When Brian's daughter befriended Jack's niece, however, the two pirates settled their differences and became friends once more. Kaei walked over to Rae and stood next to her at the railing.

"So, where ye off to?" Kaei asked again.

"Into town t' get some supplies." Rae replied. "Care t' join me?"

"Why not. I 'ave nothin' else t' do." Kaei agreed. The two girls lowered a longboat to the water below, climbed down the rope ladder into the boat, Rae took to the oars, and they made their way to shore.

Five minutes later, the girls tied the longboat up and climbed up onto the dock. The sun by now was up and a nearby sundial told the pirates that it was 9:30am. List in hand, Rae led the way into the heart of Port Royal. The townsfolk were kind towards the pirates, but both Rae and Kaei knew that the redcoats wouldn't be so courteous if they encountered them. Commodore James Norrington hated Rae's uncle, and although she had only seen the commodore from a distance, she didn't want to meet him. The two pirates, dressed in full pirate garb, not _nearly_ as outlandish as Jack's, strolled through the market place in search of all the items on Jack's list. They had purchased all of the supplies on Jack's list and were in search of cloth when Kaei spotted a familiar face in the crowd.

"Sadie!" The young girl was Sadie Turner, 15-year-old daughter of Elizabeth and Will Turner. Kaei and Rae jogged through the crowd over to their friend. When the girls met, Sadie hugged her two friends whom she hadn't seen in a year.

"Oh my god! Rae! Kaei!" Sadie exclaimed. "It's been a while!"

"Aye, it has." Rae replied.

"How've ye been?" Kaei inquired.

"Oh, same as always. Wishing I was off with you two and Captain Sparrow on a high-seas adventure." Sadie replied. "But as we all know, my parents would never allow me to go with you."

"Well, ye'd be away from 'ome fer long periods o' time, an' ye'd be riskin' yer life every day." Rae replied. "Bein' a pirate ain't exactly a walk in the park."

"I know, I know, but still. Every time you guys leave after a visit, I always pretend that I'm off at sea with you when my parents aren't around." Sadie confessed. "I always miss you guys so much when you leave."

"An' we miss ye, lass." Kaei replied. "An' we come as often as we can, but ye know how the damn redcoats are. They hate Jack more'n anythin'." Sadie nodded. The girls continued their conversation until a woman's voice called out.

"Sadie!" The three girls turned and saw Elizabeth coming toward them.

"Over here mom!" Sadie replied, waving to her mother. Elizabeth reached the girls and was just about to scold Sadie for running off like she had, but realized who was with her and stopped.

"Oh my god! Kaei! Rae!" Elizabeth hugged both pirates. "It's so good to see you!"

"Good t' see ye, 'Lizabeth." Rae replied, smiling.

"When did you arrive?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Last night." Kaei replied. "But Rae an' I jus' got 'ere a few minutes ago in search o' supplies fer Jack."

"Jack's here?!" Elizabeth asked excitedly.

"Aye. 'E's back on the _Pearl_." Rae replied. It had been a year since Elizabeth had seen her old friend. She knew Will would be happy to see him, so she proposed that the pirates come and join them for lunch up at their house next door to the Governor's Mansion.

"How 'bout ye come t' the_ Pearl_. That way, we wont risk an encounter with Norrin'ton." Rae offered. Elizabeth nodded and said they would be down at the docks at noon. With that, the Turner women departed and the two pirates headed back toward the docks.

"Oh man, ye know what I just thought of." Rae said out of nowhere.

"The fact that we were gonna leave fer Tortuga at noon?" Kaei asked.

"Well, yea that. But the fact that it's gonna be December in two days an' that means Christmas is that much closer an' I 'aven't started shoppin' yet!" Rae replied. Kaei rolled her eyes.

"There'll be plenty o' time fer that." Kaei replied. She matched Rae's pace and the two pirates made their way down to the docks.

Ten minutes later, they had negotiated the crowded streets of Port Royal to the docks and had rowed back to the _Black Pearl_. Kaei climbed aboard ahead of Rae and caught the canvas bag of supplies that Rae threw to her. She disappeared as Rae climbed effortlessly up the side of the ship on the rope ladder and hoisted herself up and over the railing.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Author's Note:** I would like to take this time to explain a few things in the story so far. First off, I got the name of the main character Rae from my best friend Mandy. The name happens to be her middle name and she's always saying how she wants it to be her first name, so Mandy, in honor of you, I have made my main character, Rae, in your image. I know I tweaked things a tiny bit, but I hope you like it! Also, the name of my other character, Kaei, is from my best friend Jaci (pronounced 'Jackie'). I told her that I would put her into one of my stories, so here I am. Kaei is based off of Jaci in her personality and physical description, for the most part. Any tweaking I did I hope you like Jaci! After talking to Jaci, I have officially decided to put her boyfriend into my story as well, so you'll meet him in a later chapter. Well, that's all for now! Hope you're enjoying this story! Please R&R! Depp's Girl._


	2. Chapter 2: Homeward Bound

**Chapter 2: Inside Jack's Cabin, Lunch With the Turners, Homeward Bound**

_**Author's Note:** I realize that I failed to mention my other story, "POTC 2kinda" in my last note. I've been having a bit of writer's block, tons of schoolwork and now that it's getting close to the holidays, I've decided to put it on hold for a little while. I promise to get back to it and post the next chapter ASAP! Hopefully not too many people hate me! Also, my phone lines have been down, so I've had NO INTERNET for quite a while, which is another reason why I haven't been posting here. But all of that is fixed now, so I hope you enjoy this story and "POTC 2kinda" when I update again! I'll put an update on my profile when I do finally update that story again, so check there! Well, that's all for now! On with the story! Depp's Girl_  
**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Rae made her way down to her uncle's cabin upon realizing he wasn't up on deck. She knocked gently on the closed cherry wood French doors and waited.

"It's open!" came the call from within. Rae slowly opened one of the doors and stepped inside the cabin. It spanned the entire width of the ship and was beautifully decorated in scarlet and gold. All of the wood in the room was cherry wood like the doors, and all of the cushions on the chairs and couches were scarlet velvet with gold trim. Jack's king-size four-poster bed was made of cherry wood and had beautiful scarlet velvet curtains with gold trim and his pillows matched the curtains. The blankets and comforter were all scarlet and the bed was nicely made. In front of Rae was the area that was the equivalent of a living room. Chaise lounges and armchairs were arranged in a half-circle with a beautiful cherry wood coffee table in the middle and a wonderful black marble fireplace in the center of the wall. Underfoot was an enormous scarlet and gold Persian rug that covered the entire floor except in the kitchenette. There, the cherry wood floor was left bare. The entire cabin was lit with scented candles that smelled of the sea and with a gorgeous fire crackling in the fireplace. Sitting in the left corner of the room was a cherry wood desk with a high back chair where a silhouette sat and was writing. Rae slowly made her way over to the silhouette. She cleared her throat about a foot away from Jack's shoulder and he turned and met her eyes with his.

"Get everythin'?" he asked.

"Aye, an' I ran into 'Lizabeth an' Sadie in town." Rae replied. "I invited 'em fer lunch at noon."

"Ye know we're leavin' at noon, right?" Jack asked.

"We _were_ leavin' at noon. We're 'avin' lunch at noon with the Turners now." Rae replied. "All three of 'em." Jack considered the situation his young niece had just put him in and realized that it would be bad form to just up and leave at noon when they were expecting guests. He nodded and Rae left him to his work. On her way back to the main deck, Rae stopped in her cabin. She removed her sword-belt and pistol from her waist and set them down on her sandalwood coffee table. Her uncle had bought the beautiful table in India and gave it to Rae as a birthday present two years earlier. Rae ran one hand over the wonderfully scented wood, inhaling its sweet smell as she did. She then walked over to one of her windows and threw it open, allowing the warm, salty sea breeze to enter and circulate throughout her room. Leaving the window open, Rae turned on her boot heel, went to the door and left. She climbed the stairs that were at the end of the corridor and walked up and out onto the main deck of the ship. Jack's crew was hard at work doing chores, so Rae grabbed the nearest bucket filled with soapy water, a hard brush and set off for the bow. She hopped gracefully up onto the bowspar that jutted out over the sea, walked out over the crystal-clear Caribbean Sea a few feet, slid down onto a wooden plank suspended in midair by two ropes forming a swing, and began to clean the _Pearl's_ figurehead.

After the task was complete, Rae dumped the water into the sea below her, climbed up onto the bowspar and walked back over to the main deck. Rae looked at the sundial on the deck and saw that it was 11:55am. She walked quickly over to the starboard railing, lowered one of the longboats, hopped in and rowed toward shore to pick up the Turners.

Five minutes later, Rae could see three figures standing on the dock. She rowed the last few yards and then coasted to the edge of the dock. She tied the boat off quickly and looked up.

"Good afternoon, Rae." Elizabeth said, smiling.

"Afternoon Mrs. Turner." Rae replied, being as respectful as she could and returning the smile. "Mr. Turner. Miss Turner." She smiled to Will and Sadie in turn.

"Shall we?" Rae said. She extended one tanned and calloused hand up to assist the Turners into the longboat. Sadie got in first, followed by Elizabeth, and finally Will. Rae untied the boat, took to the oars, and with deep, powerful strokes, rowed the longboat back to the _Black Pearl_. When the boat pulled up alongside the massive ship, Rae noticed that the rope ladder she had used earlier had been pulled up.

"AHOY THERE!" Rae called out.

"Ahoy! What ho?" Jack's voice yelled in response somewhere above their heads on deck. (**author: meaning Hello. Who's there?** )

"It's Rae! Lower us a ladder!" Rae called back. There was the sound of feet moving quickly across the wood of the main deck, then a rope ladder flew down.

"Thank you!" Rae yelled. She held the ladder steady while the Turners ascended and climbed up and over the railing. Once everyone was up and out of sight, Rae climbed the ladder herself. Anamaria was waiting to pull the longboat up and out of the water, so Rae climbed as quickly as she could. She pulled herself up onto the starboard railing by grabbing a nearby ratline for balance. Kaei jogged over to her friend, who jumped down from the railing as she approached.

"Sadie sure is 'appy t' be 'ere." Kaei noted.

"It's 'er first time on a pirate ship." Rae reminded her best friend. Kaei nodded and the two pirates made their way over to the Turners and Jack. The group talked about this and that until Anamaria announced that lunch was being served in Jack's cabin. The three pirates and the Turners followed Anamaria below deck and down the long corridor to the ship's stern and Jack's cabin. When the two French doors were opened, the heavenly aroma of seafood met everyone's nose. Everyone moved inside and around the large cherry wood dining table where a cornucopia of food lay waiting. There was lobster, blue crab, flounder, Caesar salad, corn bread, fried oysters, shrimp scampi, grilled shrimp; a fruit plate that consisted of oranges, pineapple, apples, grapes, kiwi, star fruit, bananas, mangoes, cherries, strawberries, blueberries, cantaloupe, honeydew melon, and raspberries, along with three different kinds of wine and two kinds of rum. Everyone stared at the feast in shock. "Oh my god." Jack, Kaei and Rae said together, jaws hitting the floor.

"Ana. How long did this take t' fix?" Rae asked when she found her voice, still in shock.

"Well, when I first found out from Kaei that the Turners were comin' fer lunch, I set t' work immediately an' 'ave been workin' ever since." Anamaria replied casually. The group sat down in silence and then began passing the food around. Throughout the meal, there was no shortage of compliments to Anamaria.

"Ana." Rae said, swallowing a bite of lobster. "This food is incredible." Jack had asked Anamaria to stay and eat with them and she had accepted his invitation.

"Thanks love." Ana replied, blushing. No one had ever complimented her cooking so much. She had gotten a few compliments here and there, but not compliments every twenty seconds. Everyone ate and talked for two whole hours. Then, when everyone was finally done, the Turners said that they had to be getting back to Port Royal.

"Sadie has a piano lesson at 2:30 and it's already 2:00 now." Elizabeth explained as she noted the sun's position in the sky outside of one of the enormous windows in Jack's cabin. Jack offered to row them back to shore and the group made their way out of Jack's cabin and up to the main deck, leaving Ana and Gibbs, who had come down, to clear the dishes from the table and get them back to the galley. Rae and Kaei followed right behind Sadie as they made their way up to the main deck. Once outside, the Turners began to say their good-byes.

"When will I see you guys again?" Sadie asked Rae and Kaei.

"Dunno, lass." Kaei replied. "I honestly dunno." Sadie had really enjoyed being on a real pirate ship with her friends and was heartbroken that they were going to be leaving. They only docked in Port Royal a few times a year when they were returning to Tortuga from one of their adventures at sea. What Sadie loved more than anything when Rae and Kaei visited were the stories that they had to tell about far-off lands and ships they had encountered and mountains of gold and other riches. Sadie had been born and raised in Port Royal and had never left the town in her life. Rae and Kaei always managed to bring each member of the Turner family something from their adventures at sea, but every time they left, there was no guarantee they'd return. The life of a pirate was highly dangerous and Sadie never knew if when her friends left if it would be the last time she saw them. Rae and Kaei both hugged Sadie and watched from the main deck as Jack rowed the family back to Port Royal. Before Sadie had gotten on the boat, Rae gave her a gold bracelet with emeralds and diamonds on it. Sadie clasped it on her wrist and vowed never to take it off. Rae smiled and hugged her once more. Now, the two pirates watched as their friend returned home and began to think about Tortuga, only two days away.

"How d'ye think Twister's doin'?" Kaei asked Rae.

"Oh, I bet he's missin me." Rae replied. Twister was Rae's 4 year-old black Hanoverian gelding who's show name was Nightfall Twister. Jack would sometimes sail up to England and Rae would bring Raven along and they would enter horse shows while they were there, giving Rae a chance to compete. She competed under the name Leslie Romano so no one ever knew she was a pirate. Leslie Romano was actually the name of her neighbor in Tortuga who exercised and took care of Twister when Rae was gone. Since Leslie didn't compete herself, she didn't mind that Rae used her name in competitions.

When Jack finally returned, he went directly to the helm and began barking out orders.

"Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! We make fer Tortuga!" Jack's crew scrambled into action and rushed about to carry out the orders. Rae climbed into the rigging to help hoist the sails. Because everyone on the_ Pearl_ worked as a team, everything got done in half the time it usually took to carry out orders. Rae loved nothing more than to be working alongside her uncle's crew high above the ocean.

When the _Pearl_ began to pull out to sea, Jack's crew that had been in the rigging returned to the deck. Rae, however, climbed higher into the rigging until she was on the Main Royal Yard spar. She sat down on the spar and leaned back against the main mast and looked out to sea.

About ten minutes later, Kaei made her way up to Rae. She moved onto the Main Royal Yard spar on the left side of the main mast while Rae sat on the right. Both girls loved being in the Main Royal Yard and were the only members of Jack's crew, besides Jack himself, who weren't scared to death of the incredible height. With the Main Royal Yard being the highest point on a ship, it always towered over everything else. There was no platform to stand on like the crow's nest, only the spar. Both Rae and Kaei strung up hammocks to the underside of the spar and would nap up there in good weather. Now, both pirates sat with their backs against the main mast and their ankles crossed underneath the spar for balance.

Twenty minutes of silence passed, then Kaei heard someone coming up the ratlines. Kaei turned her head, although she already knew who it was, and came nose-to-nose with Jack.

"Hey Jack." Kaei said.

" 'ello Kaei." Jack replied. Upon hearing her uncle's voice, Rae turned her head and met Jack's eyes with her own.

"Hey Jack." Rae said, smiling. Jack returned the smile and greeting. He then grabbed a rope above Rae's head and stepped up beside Rae onto the spar. Standing with his feet at shoulder width and keeping his left hand holding the rope, Jack stood proud and tall as his eyes swept the Caribbean Sea far below.

"What d'ye see?" Rae asked.

"Calm seas and a fast journey home." Jack replied wisely. Rae smiled. It wasn't the answer she was looking for, but Jack always answered her questions like that. Rae grabbed the rope herself and rose to her feet. She stood an inch shorter than her uncle, who stood at 5'10". Rae put her arm around Jack's waist as her eyes swept the horizon. They would be arriving at home the next day and Rae couldn't wait to see her beautiful horse Twister again. She also couldn't wait to see her neighbor, Leslie. Leslie sailed under Jack whenever she was looking for a good excuse to escape her father. He was usually a good man, but he had a bad habit of getting drunk and then abusing Leslie. If Jack and Rae were home and her father got rough, Leslie would just go over to their house and stay there until her father calmed down and sobered up. But if Jack and Rae were out at sea, she had to deal with her father. The _Black Pearl_ had been gone for a year and Rae hoped that Leslie was alright.

As the sun began to set in the West, Jack, Rae and Kaei made their way down to the deck. Both Rae and Kaei made their way to the galley while Jack returned to the helm. After a quick bite, Rae said good-night to Kaei and retired to her cabin. She went into her bathroom and hopped into the shower, letting the warm water relax her tired body. After a twenty minute shower, she stepped out, dried off, wrapped her towel around her, went into her room, pulled on her mother's sky blue silk nightgown and climbed into her water bed where she promptly fell asleep.  
**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author's Note:_** _Please R&R! Thanx! -Depp's Girl_


	3. Chapter 3: Back Home, A Christmas What?

**Chapter 3: Back Home, A Christmas _What?_ It's Not Going to Work**

The next afternoon, Rae was scrubbing the quarter deck below her uncle who stood at the helm when a cry came from the crow's nest.

"LAND HO!" Rae looked up from her work and her eyes swept the horizon. Sure enough, the cliffs of Tortuga were visible and drawing steadily closer. Her gaze lingered on the cliffs, then she turned back to her work. Kaei arrived ten minutes later with three full buckets of water and she helped Rae rinse the quarter deck clean. The afternoon was exceptionally humid, despite the fact that it was November, and since it had only taken two of the three buckets of water to rinse the deck, Rae refilled one of the empty buckets and, with a bucket each, Rae and Kaei snuck up the stairs, stood one on either side of Jack, and threw their buckets of water all over Jack at the same time.

"AYEE!" Jack screamed when the water hit him. He looked around wildly and saw his niece and her best friend holding empty water buckets and laughing hysterically.

"RAE! KAEI!" Jack yelled.

"RUN!" Kaei screamed and both girls took off down the two flights of stairs to the main deck. The two pirates turned and looked up at their drenched captain who looked down at them. They smiled and waved and Jack couldn't help smiling back. He couldn't deny the water had cooled him off significantly and had been a welcome relief from the dreaded humidity.

Down on the main deck, Rae and Kaei had kicked off their boots and were running barefoot over the hot wood of the ship. They had five buckets full of water each and were enjoying a bit of a water fight, throwing the water all over each other. Their screams and laughter rang out and echoed over the water as they sprinted around the main deck, soaking each other to the bone. When all of the buckets were empty, Rae and Kaei collapsed against the main mast, laughing.

"Me underwear's so wet, I could wring it out like a dish rag!" Rae exclaimed. Kaei, who had just stopped laughing, fell over into Rae all over again in a fit of hysterics.

"Thanks fer that bit o' information, Rae." Kaei said, gasping for breath. "I _really_ needed t' know." Both girls started laughing again until their sides hurt. Both girls longed to swim in the warm Caribbean Sea and couldn't wait to get back home to Tortuga where they could do just that. The two girls had a secret oasis on the island where they went to cool off. It was a hidden lagoon that could only be accessed by going through a system of caves and only Rae, Kaei, and Leslie knew where it was. It had two gorgeous waterfalls and was surrounded by palm trees and ferns and all sorts of other tropical plants. The waterfalls were both 30 feet tall and the girls loved going down them like water slides. They would climb to the top, sit down in the creek that fed the waterfall, push off, and slide over the edge into the lagoon below.

"Can't wait t' get back t' Tortuga." Rae said after a few minutes of silence.

"I know it. It'll be great t' go back t' the oasis." Kaei agreed. Both girls were extremely tired, so they leaned back against the main mast and took a nap.

Two hours later, Rae and Kaei were awakened by Anamaria, who was shaking them to consciousness.

"Ana." Rae whined. "What the bloody hell are ye _doin'_?"

"Ye need t' get up. We're almost in the harbor in Tortuga!" Anamaria replied. Both girls sat up instantly, eyes wide and fully awake. Anamaria walked away towards her cabin and Rae and Kaei scrambled to their feet. They whipped around to see how close they were and found themselves surrounded by the high cliffs that made up the island of Tortuga. Looking straight ahead off the bow, the pirates could see the town and the harbor drawing closer. Kaei jogged off to her cabin to pack everything in her trunk and Rae jogged up to her uncle's side. Jack, who had dried in the intense Caribbean sun, smiled as his niece came to stand at his side.

"Ye ready t' be 'ome?" Jack asked.

"Oh yea." Rae replied. Jack chuckled at Rae's response and put his arm around her shoulders as he guided the _Pearl_ ever closer to the harbor.

Ten minutes later, the _Pearl_ was gliding up to the docks in Tortuga's harbor. A crowd of pirates had gathered on the docks and awaited Jack, Rae, Kaei, and the crew of the _Black Pearl_. Lines were thrown from the bow and stern and a couple of pirates from the crowd rushed forward to catch the lines and secure the ship to the dock. Jack and Rae had gone to their cabins to get their trunks and had dragged them out onto the deck when the gangplank was brought to the ship. Jack's crew began to disembark, then, once everyone had gotten off the ship, Kaei walked down the gangplank with Jack and Rae a few steps behind her. When Jack and Rae appeared at the top of the gangplank, a cheer rose from the crowd. Jack and Rae smiled, glad to be finally home. Rae scanned the crowd and saw Kaei meet up with her father, who was helping her carry her trunk. Her eyes left Kaei and landed on a tall, tan, well-toned girl with light blue eyes and strawberry blonde, shoulder-length hair. It was Leslie. Rae smiled and Leslie waved in return. Jack and Rae made their way down to the dock and Leslie ran over to greet her friend.

"Rae!" Leslie called as she approached.

"Leslie!" Rae called back. Leslie threw her arms around her best friend and gave her a rib-breaking hug.

"Leslie! Choking! Not Breathing! Need air!" Rae gasped.

"Sorry." Leslie said as she let go of Rae, laughing. "Just happy t' see ye." Rae smiled back.

"I'm happy t' see you too." Rae said. Leslie looked over Rae's shoulder and saw Jack. "An' it's good t' see ye as well, Captain Sparrow." Leslie said. Jack smiled.

"I see yer doin' well, Leslie." Jack said. Leslie nodded in response. Leslie then led Jack and Rae over to a horse-drawn cart. The pirates put their trunks in the back and then hopped up next to Leslie, who shook the reins and the horse broke into a smooth trot. The cart traveled down the main dirt road through the center of town and then turned onto another dirt road that led up a hill to a plateau just outside of town. On top of the plateau were three houses, Jack and Rae's, Leslie's, and Kaei's. Jack and Rae had the most amount of property since Rae had Twister and Leslie had her horse Moonlight Sonata (Sonata for short) and they needed room for a barn, where Leslie was allowed to keep Sonata, pasture, and arena. Leslie stopped the cart out front of Jack and Rae's house and helped them get their trunks inside.

"Thanks Lez." Rae said once the task was done.

"Any time." Leslie replied. "Well, I best be gettin' 'ome." Rae nodded and gave her friend a hug.

"See ya tomorrow?" Rae asked.

"Oh yea. I'll be by t' exercise Sonata." Leslie replied. Rae smiled and watched Leslie drive the cart to her house.

"Rae! A little help here!" Jack yelled at his niece. Rae turned and saw her uncle struggling to drag both of their trunks into the house.

"Sorry Jack!" Rae called back as she jogged over.

"These trunks ain't gonna move themselves ye know." Jack said. Rae smiled and helped drag the trunks inside. Inside the house, everything was as the pirates had left it. Rae dragged her trunk to her room and put it at the foot of her bed. She opened it and began putting her clothes, jewelry, hairbrush, sword, pistol and shot away. When she got to the little wooden box that held her jewelry at the bottom of her trunk, Jack called to her.

"Rae?"

"Aye?" Rae called back.

"You makin' lunch or am I?" Jack asked. Rae really didn't feel much like cooking, so she decided Jack should.

"You are!" Rae yelled back after pondering the idea for a moment. She turned her attention back to the wooden box in her hand. It had been her mother's and had a rose carved into its lid. The box itself was made from mahogany. Rae opened the lid, revealing gold bracelets, large gold hoop earrings, small gold ball studs for her ears, and gold anklets. Her ears were pierced only once, but were pierced in a very interesting style that was common among female gypsies. Her right ear had a small, plain, gold ball stud in it and her left ear had a large, gold hoop in it. Rae's mother had been a gypsy who met, fell in love with, and married a pirate. Rae had been raised most of her life as a pirate, but she was also raised like a gypsy, which was why she wore the earrings she did. She took all of the jewelry out of the mahogany box and put it into her beautifully carved ivory jewelry box that sat on her vanity. Rae had a very large collection of jewelry, seeing as both her parents and her uncle loved to spoil her with jewels and jewelry from the holds of captured ships.

"Rae! Lunch!" Jack called from the kitchen. Rae, who had been daydreaming, snapped back to reality and jogged out of her room and into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Rae found Jack already sitting at the oak table with food set out and Kaei sitting at the table as well.

"Hey Kaei." Rae said as she slid into a chair next to her best friend and opposite of Jack and everyone began to eat.

"Girls, I've been thinkin'…"Jack began after a moment of silence.

"Uh-oh." Rae and Kaei said at the same time. They both laughed and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Very funny. Seriously though, I've been thinkin'. Christmas is comin' up, so why don't we 'ave a big Christmas luau out on the beach in celebration?" Jack finished.

"A Christmas_ what_?" Rae and Kaei asked at the same time.

"Luau." Jack said again. "We'll have food, drinks, music, dancing…"

"Hold up." Kaei interrupted. "It's not gonna work."

"Give me one good reason why not." Jack said.

"I'll give you_ two words_." Kaei replied. "I'm Jewish!"

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ _Dun, dun, dun! Please R&R!!! Depp's Girl_


	4. Chapter 4: Teaching Christmas Songs

**Chapter 4: Teaching Christmas Songs**  
_**  
Author's Note:** Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been enjoying a 10 day vacation in the Florida Keys and have been no where close to a computer. But hey, I'm back now, have a bit of a tan (there were NO BEACHES where I was, so I tanned on the boat), have some Jimmy Buffett merchandise (yes, I'm 15 and a Parrot Head!!!) and am ready to get down to business!!! Since I've been gone for 10 days, it's kinda hard to get back into it, so I dunno how good this chapter's gonna be, so bear with me if it doesn't seem that good! Now then, on with the story!!! Depp's Girl

* * *

__  
_Jack's and Rae's jaws dropped in shock.

"Yer what?" they asked at the same time.

"Jewish. Do I need t' spell it out fer ye?" Kaei replied. Jack and Rae shook their heads. "Why is this such a shock t' ye? I thought ye knew!"

"I didn't know." Rae said when she was able to speak again. Now it was Kaei's turn to be surprised.

"How could ye not? I thought it was obvious!" Kaei replied. Jack and Rae shook their heads again and the three pirates laughed.

"Well, that certainly does put a slight damper on things, don't it." Jack said smiling.

"Yea, but it's cool if ye 'ave the party anyway. I just prolly wont come. It'll be to weird." Kaei replied.

"Oh c'mon! Ye can come! It'll be fun!!" Rae insisted. "Sure, the songs might seem a bit odd, but if ye want, I can teach ye some of 'em." Kaei thought on the idea for a few moments and finally agreed. Rae smiled and, getting up from the table, dragged Kaei to her room so she could start teachin' her best friend some of the songs.

"Now, these songs is actually British, but we pirates 'ave made 'em our own." Rae explained. "The firs' one I'm gonna teach ye is called _The 12 Days of Christmas_…" Kaei nodded as Rae continued. "An' the pirate version goes somethin' like this." Rae cleared her throat and began singing.

_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…a parrot in a palm tree._

_On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…2 coconuts, and a parrot in a palm tree._

_On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…3 sharks a swimming, 2 coconuts, and a parrot in a palm tree._

_On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…4 turtles sunning, 3 sharks a swimming, 2 coconuts, and a parrot in a palm tree._

_On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…5 gold doubloons….4 turtles sunning, 3 sharks a swimming, 2 coconuts, and a parrot in a palm tree._

_On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…6 schooners sailing, 5 gold doubloons….4 turtles sunning, 3 sharks a swimming, 2 coconuts, and a parrot in a palm tree._

_On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…7 seas a rolling, 6 schooners sailing, 5 gold doubloons….4 turtles sunning, 3 sharks a swimming, 2 coconuts, and a parrot in a palm tree._

_On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…8 flags a flying, 7 seas a rolling, 6 schooners sailing, 5 gold doubloons….4 turtles sunning, 3 sharks a swimming, 2 coconuts, and a parrot in a palm tree._

_On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…9 pirates fighting, 8 flags a flying, 7 seas a rolling, 6 schooners sailing, 5 gold doubloons….4 turtles sunning, 3 sharks a swimming, 2 coconuts, and a parrot in a palm tree._

_On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…10 swords a clashing, 9 pirates fighting, 8 flags a flying, 7 seas a rolling, 6 schooners sailing, 5 gold doubloons….4 turtles sunning,3 sharks a swimming, 2 coconuts, and a parrot in a palm tree._

_On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…11 yards of fine silk, 10 swords a clashing, 9 pirates fighting, 8 flags a flying, 7 seas a rolling, 6 schooners sailing, 5 gold doubloons….4 turtles sunning, 3 sharks a swimming, 2 coconuts, and a parrot in a palm tree. _

On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…12 bottles of spiced rum, 11 yards of fine silk, 10 swords a clashing, 9 pirates fighting, 8 flags a flying, 7 seas a rolling, 6 schooners sailing, 5 gold doubloons….4 turtles sunning, 3 sharks a swimming, 2 coconuts…

_AND A PARROT IN A PALM TREE_

"Fun." Kaei replied once Rae had finished. "What are the original words?" Rae launched back into song, this time singing the original words.

_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…a partridge in a pear tree._

_On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…2 turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree. _

On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…3 French hens, 2 turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree.

_On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…4 calling birds, 3 French hens, 2 turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree. _

On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…5 golden rings….4 calling birds, 3 French hens, 2 turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree.

_On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…6 geese a laying, 5 golden rings….4 calling birds, 3 French hens, 2 turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

_On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…7 swans a swimming, 6 geese a laying, 5 golden rings….4 calling birds, 3 French hens, 2 turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

_On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…8 maids a milking, 7 swans a swimming, 6 geese a laying, 5 golden rings….4 calling birds, 3 French hens, 2 turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

_On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…9 ladies dancing, 8 maids a milking, 7 swans a swimming, 6 geese a laying, 5 golden rings….4 calling birds, 3 French hens, 2 turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

_On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…10 lords a leaping, 9 ladies dancing, 8 maids a milking, 7 swans a swimming, 6 geese a laying, 5 golden rings….4 calling birds, 3 French hens, 2 turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

_On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, 11 drummers drumming, 10 lords a leaping, 9 ladies dancing, 8 maids a milking, 7 swans a swimming, 6 geese a laying, 5 golden rings….4 calling birds, 3 French hens, 2 turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

_On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…12 pipers piping, 11 drummers drumming, 10 lords a leaping, 9 ladies dancing, 8 maids a milking, 7 swans a swimming, 6 geese a laying, 5 golden rings….4 calling birds, 3 French hens, 2 turtle doves…_

_AND A PARTRIDGE IN A PEAR TREE.  
_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Ok, I know that chapter was extremely short, but like I said in the beginning, I've been gone fer 10 days so I'm a bit rusty. The story will get better again, I promise!!! Please R&R! Also, I think I got all of the words in the original "12 Days of Christmas" but if you happen to find that I messed something up, please let me know! I haven't sung the song in a while so I kinda forgot it. Please R&R!!! Thanx! -Depp's Girl_


End file.
